theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Argo Keene
Argonaut (Argo) Keene is a player character controlled by Clint McElroy as part of the Graduation campaign. History Background Argo spent quite a good part of his life at sea before coming to Wiggenstaff's. He was raised by his mother, Shebrie, who was a sailor and a member of a secret organization known as the Unbroken Chain. When he was very small - two or three years old - Shebrie sometimes let Argo play with a pendant that she received as a token of her membership with the Unbroken Chain. Argo would later receive one just like it when he officially joined the group. The Jackal has hinted that a tragedy befell the ship that his mother once worked on, the Mariah, which Argo seems to be at least partially at fault for. Personality Argo seems to be very afraid of scurvy, due to his life at sea. He is also afraid of bread. Powers and Abilities Racial Traits * Acid Resistance: Argo has resistance to acid damage. * Amphibious: Argo can breathe air and water. * Swimming: Argo has a swimming speed of 30 feet. * Call to the Wave: Argo knows the shape water cantrip. He can also cast the create or destroy water spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait, and he regains the ability to cast it this way when he finishes a long rest. Constitution is his spellcasting ability for these spells Class Features Rogue * Expertise: Argo chooses two of his skill proficiencies, or one of his skill proficiencies and his proficiency with thieves’ tools. His proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check he makes that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. * Sneak Attack: Argo knows how to strike subtly and exploit a foe’s distraction. Once per turn, he can deal an extra 1d6 damage to one creature he hit with an attack if he has advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a finesse or a ranged weapon. * Thieves' Cant: During Argo's rogue training, he learned thieves’ cant, a secret mix of dialect, jargon, and code that allows him to hide messages in seemingly normal conversation. Only another creature that knows thieves’ cant understands such messages. * Cunning Action: Argo's quick thinking and agility allow him to move and act quickly. He can take a bonus action on each of his turns in combat. This action can be used only to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. * Roguish Archetype: Swashbuckler ** Fancy Footwork: Argo learned how to land a strike and then slip away without reprisal. During Argo's turn, if he makes a melee attack against a creature, that creature can’t make opportunity attacks against you for the rest of your turn. ** Rakish Audacity: Argo's confidence propels him into battle. He can give himself a bonus to his initiative rolls equal to his Charisma modifier. He also gains an additional way to use his Sneak Attack; he doesn't need advantage on the attack roll to use his Sneak Attack against a creature if he is within 5 feet of it, no other creatures are within 5 feet of him, and he doesn’t have disadvantage on the attack roll. All the other rules for Sneak Attack still apply to Argo. Items Items both currently owned and lost by Argo throughout the show. Current items These are items currently within Argo's possession as of the most recent episode. Known Physical Traits Disclaimer: The McElroys do not consider their versions of their characters any more "canon" than anyone else's - there is no obligation to stick to these in fanart, so please do not be rude to people for ignoring these traits. Category:Graduation PCs